


Zephyr and Regina

by TheTruthBetween



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, FTM Zelena, Fanart, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the product of some playing at AzaleasDolls.com after reading Westward Wind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zephyr and Regina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kjtgp1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Westward Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207497) by [kjtgp1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1). 



 


End file.
